Cobham Svane
'''Cobham "Cobby" Svane '''is the son of the Ugly Duckling from the same story with the same name. Cobham is a neutral; neither Royal or Rebel. He is known to be constantly lazy and to do nothing to please anyone but his loved ones. Cobham is also clever but his sister claims that he watches way too much movies and reads too much novels as he jumps to unrealistic conclusions. He is also very over-protective towards Grace but protests when she and his friends remark that he should be less protective at times. Cobham is created by MonsterGirl2002. Character Back Story When Coham was five years old, he fleed with his mother and younger sister from the lake he lived in because the swans there were endangered when a group of hunters came to kill the swans for feathers, something that is one of their needs. Cobham was then dropped off at a foster care with his sister by his mother who never came back for them but is still writing, however, sadly, she never mentions anything about coming back to at least see them or yet, to reunite with them. Personality Cobham is a lazy but overprotective teenager. He is one known to get himself in pointless fights and arguments with others. Cobham is also a grumpy person constantly but once you really get to know him, he is sweet, kind and caring. He is known to be a quiet and calm student in class but he never applies himself harder to improve at new things. He might frighten people with his cold attitude and glares but never really means it. He prefers to not be seen hanging out with his sister at times but is actually very thankful to have her with him at high school so that he could show people that he is quite responsible but Grace doubts it either way. Appearance Cobham is a dirty platinum blonde boy with light pale eyes. His skin is pale and his head mold is curvy by the edges but a little pointy at his chin. Cobham has a muscular body but yet, is not so physically strong. Unlike his sister, Cobham does not have any freckles. Fairy tale – The Ugly Duckling How the Story Goes When the tale begins, a mother duck's eggs hatch. One of the little birds is perceived by the other birds and animals on the farm as a homely little creature and suffers much verbal and physical abuse from them. He wanders sadly from the barnyard and lives with wild ducks and geese until hunters slaughter the flocks. He finds a home with an old woman but her cat and hen tease him mercilessly and again he sets off on his own. He sees a flock of migrating wild swans; he is delighted and excited but he cannot join them for he is too young and cannot fly. Winter arrives. A farmer finds and carries the freezing little bird home, but the foundling is frightened by the farmer’s noisy children and flees the house. He spends a miserable winter alone in the outdoors mostly hiding in a cave on the lake that partly freezes over. When spring arrives a flock of swans descends on the now thawing lake. The ugly duckling, now having fully grown and matured cannot endure a life of solitude and hardship any more and decides to throw himself at the flock of swans deciding that it is better to be killed by such beautiful birds than to live a life of ugliness and misery. He is shocked when the swans welcome and accept him, only to realize by looking at his reflection in the water that he has grown into one of them. The flock takes to the air and the ugly duckling spreads his beautiful large wings and takes flight with the rest of his new family. How does Character come into it? Once the ugly duckling, or beautiful swan, landed on a lake with his new family, he met a female swan and fell in love with her. Later on, they both got married and had their first baby which was Cobham, who had the ability to change into human. When Cobham was one years old, his parents had another baby but this time it was a girl and named her Grace. Relationships Family The Ugly Duckling is Cobham's and Grace's father however, when they both got dropped off to a foster care, their father was with his first family at another lake, but he knows about this matter. Cobham and his father are very close, also along with the rest of the small family. Cobham looks up to his father and hopes to be grown up as mature as he is one day. The relationship with his mother is rather touching but a little emberrassing at times. Grace and Cobham has a disconnecting and connecting-back relationship; they always seem to argue but they are actually thankful to have each other. Friends Hunter Huntsman is Cobham's best pal to hang out with and even though Hunter comes from a family of hunters, Cobham constantly forgets that fact and says that it doesn't really matter. Aside from Hunter, Cobham is also seen chatting with Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington II. Pet Cobham has no pets of any sort. Romance Cobham has fallen in love with Rosary Gravington the first time he met her but is aware that Rosary fails to notice his love for her. Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *The name Cobham is the old term of "male swan". *"Svane" means "swan" in Danish. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Ugly Duckling Category:Neutrals